Close to You, Yet So Distant
by lamour.rebel
Summary: Songfic to Linkin Park’s “With You”. Inu Yasha picks Kikyo, but realizes his mistake. Completed.


Close to You, Yet So Distant 

Summary: Songfic to Linkin Park's "With You". Inu Yasha picks Kikyo, but realizes his mistake. 

A/N: I've been listening to Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory, and found that many songs relate to the different Inu Yasha characters and their conflicts. So here's a songfic to Linkin Park's "With You".  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu Yasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi (lucky devil). I also do not own the song "With You" by Linkin Park.   


            Inu Yasha sat in the Go-shinboku, waiting for Kikyo. A few months ago, watching Kagome disappear through the well, her tear-stained but strong face etched forever into his memory, he never knew what he lost. That is, until now…

_  
I woke up in a dream today_

__

_To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react_

_Even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant / and I can't bring you back.___

            'Oh well,' thought Inu Yasha, 'I have Kikyo now. Kagome was just a copy. The original was always better. I have the good one. Yeah…' but he knew it wasn't true. That was just what Kikyo said. He could see Kagome's smiling face when he closed his eyes. Whenever he was alone, he could hear her cheerful, confident voice.

_  
It's true / the way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me,_

_I'm with you.___

            A figure suddenly appeared below his branch in his line of sight. "Kagome," he asked quietly, even though the scent of the person betrayed their name. 'Betrayed… that's what I did to Kagome…' "KAGOME!!"

  
_You / now I see / keeping everything inside_

_(With you) You / now I see / even when I close my eyes.___

            'She stayed strong. She let me choose who I wanted to be with. She even tried not to show her feelings when I told her my choice.' "KAGOME! COME BACK! Please…I NEED YOU!"

"Inu Yasha! You do not need that worthless girl! I am here for you. I'm stronger than she could ever be."

  
_ I hit you and you hit me back_

_We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still _

_Fine line between this and that_

_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real_

_Now I'm trapped in this memory_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react_

_So even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant / and I can't bring you back.___

            'Yeah. Kikyo's here.' he jumped out of the tree and held her in his arms almost defiantly. 'But…no…when I held Kagome that one time…this…isn't the same…' He pushed the undying Miko away, his back to the God-Tree.

_  
It's true /  the way I feel  
Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice _

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me,_

_I'm with you…___

            "Kikyo…I can't…I…I don't love you…I never really did…" the hanyou stuttered. 

            "You love her? That worthless girl?"

_(With you) You / now I see / keeping everything inside_

_(With you) You / now I see / even when I close my eyes_

_(With you) You / now I see / keeping everything inside_

_(With you) You / now I see / even when I close my eyes___

            The look in his golden eyes became wistful. "She's not worthless, Kikyo... Kagome... Kagome's the most wonderful person I know… She loved me for me… not because she was like me… that's how you loved me…" 

  
_No_

_No matter how far we've come,_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_No matter how far we've come, I_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow___

            "I have to go to her…my…Kagome…" he began to walk toward the Bone Eater's Well. But the evil sack of bones and earth was undaunted.

"Inu Yasha!" she called confidently, "You will not leave me again!"

_  
With you..._

            "Kikyo. I don't love you. I never really did. I can't stay with you any longer."

_You /  now I see / keeping everything inside_

_(With you) You / now I see / even when I close my eyes.___

            "If you will not stay with me, you will not go with her." the bitch took an arrow to her bow, "I will seal you as I did those many years ago. You will not forsake me this time, Inu Yasha. I will forsake you!"

 __

_(With you) You / now I see / keeping everything inside_

_(With you) You / now I see / even when I close my eyes___

            The arrow flew. Inu Yasha had no time to move. He was once again pinned to the Go-shinboku. 

            "With you…Kagome…with…you…" the golden eyes once again closed, and silvery white hair enveloped his face. 

**A/N: So, whadda ya think? Does this work with the song well? Please review! I'd love to know what you'd think!  
**

****

**_  
-Hiei's foxy hot demon chik_**

  
  
  



End file.
